Brightest Black Star
by AlexHamato
Summary: "I am the great Black Star!" Words of a man who cares not for his past and only moves forward. A man who strives to become strong for the sake of being strong. A simple man he may be, but a small man he is not. This is a single instance where he shows just how big he can be.


_Just finished reading the manga in a week. It was one of those series that I couldn't put down once I picked up, so here I am! This is my take on who, so far, is my favorite character. Black Star is too awesome for words, especially in how he develops later in the series. I'd say that this is still him pretty young. Before all of that awesome development. Hopefully I'll get another idea of how to portray him with a more darker edge. His past is so interesting, I want to dive more into that than anything else. If this series just switched to Black Star and everything pertaining to him and his past, I'd be totally content. But enough of my fangirl rant of the Greatness that is Black Star, here is my quick one-shot! Hope ya'll enjoy. _

_I do not own Soul Eater: Atsushi Okubo_

* * *

Brightest Black Star

Why do all eyes in a room turn to him when he enters? Because he is the best. He is the most awesome. He is the one who will surpass God, as the warrior would proclaim to every one of his opponents. Normal citizens, like the group who peered at him now – mouths filled with various assortments of noodles or soup – could never grasp his sheer level of awesome. They were awe-struck, really. As was the reaction at every Great Entrance that he made.

"Fifteen bowels of your best meal. Whatever it is, as long as it's big enough for me." Before the boy could continue his ensemble, featuring only himself, a quiet brush of fingertips to his elbow averted his attention. "What is it, Tsubaki? I'm in the middle of ordering a meal that is great enough for a big person like me."

"Ah..." Dark, deep pools of indigo seemed to absorb every feature of his face – a trait he didn't mind in the slightest. After all, who wouldn't want to attempt to take in every spectacle of himself? "We have no money, I'm afraid. The last of it went to pay for the repairs after the shower incident. Replacing a drainage system and ceiling wasn't very cheap."

"Pfft," he scoffed, "It was that small weakling's fault. He couldn't handle my starness."

"But Black Star, we can't pay any of our food..."

"Of course we can! I can offer them something better than any amount of money, ha ha!"

Their server, an older man with charcoal for eyes and a robust nose, nodded enthusiastically as they spoke. Only intervening with an occasional, "Yes, yes."

"See? This old fart agrees with me," they boy said with a boisterous laugh. "Show us to the biggest table in this place!"

"Yes, fine master, just this way."

The boy's companion spoke no more as they were led through the dim restaurant. A heavy aroma of chicken, noodles, and a savory sauce hung in the air. Food always brought a fierce hunger to the boy's stomach and a flood of saliva to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. It smelled great, almost as great as himself, but not quite.

Black Star had heard rumors of the great service at this place, but had never thought to come inside. From the outside, it looked simple and plain. Not big enough in star quality for somebody as great as himself to come inside. It wasn't until Maka had the balls, or rather dim wit, to actually say that he wasn't high enough in class to eat there. No place was too small for Black Star to eat at!

They were led to the largest table, even if it was in the back of the room, much to Black Star's disappointment. It shouldn't be too hard to move it there, he contemplated, just kick out a few of the other small people. Tsubaki thanked the old geezer for the seat and sat herself down to study the menu. The Ninja huffed, expanding his chest like a great puffer fish and crossed his arms as he plopped himself down on the cushioned booth.

He sunk into the comfortable upholstery and leaned back to put his feet on the table. Picking up two forks, one in each hand, he proceeded to scratch his nose with one and the bottom of his rump with the other. Tsubaki giggled, a bit red in the cheeks, and put her menu down to whisper at him.

"That's not what they're for, Black Star. Did you want to order chop sticks, instead?"

"The great me knows how to use a fork. I have five of them anyways."

He also had three different sizes of spoons and two different types of knives. Picking up the largest utensils of the bunch, he balanced the spoon off his nose and the tips of the fork and knife on the top of his fingertips. "Let's see if that symmetrical loser can do this, ha ha!"

Their laughter obviously disturbed the other patrons, but the louder Ninja didn't care as his grin beamed brighter than any star. It was a good day today. A great one. They didn't get their Kenshin Egg, but he easily killed off the cannibalistic serial killer with ease. The enemy was much too small for a big star like him. Too small even to be worthy of his Tsubaki to eat. So he gave it to Soul.

Just because he was great, doesn't mean that he wasn't compassionate. His friends were so much smaller than him, that they needed all the help they could get, especially since they just lost all of their souls to that big breasted cat thing. The great star that he was could get ninety-nine souls in a second.

"What did you want to order, Black Star?"

"The best meal in this place! I already said that. Didn't you hear the great me?" Regardless, he picked up the thick menu before him and opened it to grind his teeth at the foreign names. He didn't even know how to pronounce the majority of what was listed there.

"This menu is broken!"

"How so?" Tsubaki leaned over the table to peer from the top of his menu, "I don't see anything wrong with it. It looks just like mine."

"None of these words make any sense. Everything is misspelled."

"Bouillabaisse," she read what he was indicating with his thumb, "You actually have to give them a day notice to order that, I believe."

"I'll take that, then! Right now. Somebody as big as me doesn't have to do something as stupid as that."

"But - "

"Hey, old geezer!" Black Star interrupted his Weapon as he slapped the table for attention. The old man was endlessly cleaning an already sparkling glass with a white handkerchief at the bar, just twenty feet away from them. "I'm going to order this bowling bass. And I want it right away! I'm too big to just wait around a whole day for food. Although I am so great that I don't have to eat."

"Bouillabaisse - "

"That's what I said, Tsubaki. Your hearing seems to be really off today. Did I swing you around too hard during our fight today? I'm so big, it's not possible to go easy on small people."

"Black Star, please be more reasonable. If it takes over twenty hours to prepare then it's not possible to simply cook to order," Tsubaki said.

"No!" He objected and grinned crookedly at the old man, who now approached their table with brittle, careful steps. "It can be done, right old man?"

"It'll be a great challenge, young master. I will personally bring the best of the best that there is too offer. After all, it is our finest dish." With a deep bow, light gleaming off the top of the old man's bald head, he also listened to Tsubaki's order. A much smaller challenge, with only Quiche Lorraine and water. "I will be right back with your meals, young masters."

As the man shuffled off, slow and weary in his age, the young patrons took to entertaining themselves until their food arrived. Impersonating his greatest rival was always a fun past time for the rambunctious Ninja. He fiddled with the wide collection of utensils and would mock the horrified reactions his friend would have at how unsymmetrical they were.

The more Tsubaki was entertained and laughed, the more vigor Black Star gave to his performances. It wasn't long until the entire establishment was silent, save for his energetic impersonations of Soul. Being as the person he portrayed wasn't known for his rambunctiousness, the act composed of dramatized examples of what was cool and uncool. Or what the great meaning of cool was, although Black Star already knew that if cool meant anything, it would mean the great him.

He just got to his renditions of the Maka Chop when their food was brought to the table by the old man himself. The waiter had a sheen of sweat but a triumphant look as he placed the large portions of food down with a deep bow of respect. Savory and mouth watering, the smell wafted up to fill his enlarged nostrils.

"This is a big enough meal, even for me!" It was a soup, but it looked to be so much more than just that. Black Star didn't waste any time to dig in, the taste shocking his taste buds and heightening his senses. He didn't realized until then how food could be so filling and tasty at the same time. Not one to show gratitude often, he managed out a rough thank you through slurping mouthfuls of a meal that he couldn't pronounce.

Tsubaki ate with much more grace and dipped her head with a, "Thank you very much, sir. This is wonderful."

"It gives an old man much joy to see his food enjoyed to such an extent." His face was old, but his smile was youthful and contagious.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir – but I thought that the Bouillabaisse took a day to prepare?"

"There had never been a challenge that I have yet to meet in all my years," the man responded with a grin that split his face, "And today was not the day that I was to fail."

"What a big man you are, ha ha!" Black Star ceased in shoveling food down his throat long enough to snatch some of his friend's water and say, "Not as big as me, of course. It was good, old geezer."

"Yes, yes." The man bowed again and said, "I will take my leave now and let you fine masters be."

With a bowl greater than the size of his head, even Black Star's stomach was filled with the hearty soup. Tsubaki was finishing up on her own meal when a voice, louder than even Black Star's, cut through the quiet dining room.

"What is the meaning of this?" The question was as cold as it was venomous and twice as pretentious. A taller man, standing at least a head over his peers, towered over a dainty waitress. The young girl lowered her head and apologized repeatedly, in obvious hopes to calm the man down. "Sorry doesn't excuse this intolerable bullshit."

"I am so sorry, I did not mean too - "

"Too what? This suit cost more money than you're worth, you little hag. Now it's soiled with this nasty smelling shit. What is this? Pig snot?" The man made a show to attempt to wipe away the clumped remains of what looked like a marinated chicken and noodles. "I demand my money back."

Food gone and appetite satisfied, Black Star nonchalantly ground his teeth against the smooth rim of the empty glass. He should get more water, or maybe some juice. The scene before him showed him no interest. Only slight annoyance, since it took away from the attention that should be on the great him.

Because of the loud commotion, the old man from before came out of the kitchen to settle the dispute. He was looking more and more to be higher ranked than just a waiter. There was quite a bit of screeching from the man with black, beady little eyes. Even with his money returned, the man still refused to back down and give any peace. It was annoying and ruining his starness.

Tsubaki shifted in her seat and he could feel her rising discomfort. He never understood how she could be flustered so easily, especially when she's usually so quiet and passive. Even if she didn't show any visible signs of being on edge, he could tell. She probably didn't like it that the little waitress girl was crying now. He huffed into the glass, fogging it up as he contemplated how to make his showy exit.

"I don't have to calm down. I'm the customer, you're the server. You're the one who should be doing your job! I'm not paying to have a bunch of ignorant fools who were raised under a rock to spill this shit on me and tell me to calm down. How are you going to compensate my time in this pig stye?"

"He's annoying," Black Star said with clenched teeth wrapped around the glass rim.

"I have given you back your money. As for your time spent here, there is nothing to be done about that. What is done is done. Now please, give us all the pleasure of being rid of your presence. You are turning the palates of my patron's sour."

The corners of the Ninja's mouth twitched upwards. The old geezer was pretty funny.

"Bastard," the angered man swore, "Nobody talks to me like that. Especially not a shriveled swamp gecko like you."

"Black St- " Tsubaki blinked at the rush of air that pushed her bangs back. The seat before her was empty.

Before the man's fist could make contact to the old man, it was caught in mid-air by the swift warrior with dark eyes. A thick silence spread throughout the restaurant as the people froze like wax statues. Fear ebbed into the man's eyes as he found that he could not remove his fist from the strong grip that held it. Black Star glowered at the man and spat out, "Touch him and I'll kill you."

"S-Star. You're – No, it can't be. There's one left?" The man visibly sweated more profusely now, almost drenching his expensive suit. "Those Demons were killed off. You shouldn't exist."

"Like I care. Little men like you shouldn't talk back to somebody as big as me. You'll get hurt if you do," Black Star finished with a crushing twist of the man's wrist. The snap of bone and sinew made all surrounding pedestrians flinch. The man cried.

"Get out," Black Star snarled. "Now."

Cradling his wrist, now released, the man fled the restaurant. White faces stared at the star emblem on his shoulder that was always a token of judgment against him. But he didn't care. It didn't matter. He wasn't them. They died and deserved to die. He had nothing to do with it.

Turning away from the masses, he made his way back to his table and flattened out a white napkin. Using a back up pen that he always stored in his back pocket for his much desired autographs, he signed the napkin in his traditional signature.

"Come on, Tsubaki. I'm too big for this place."

His friend gave a small, knowing smile and joined his side. "Of course," she said.

And so they left behind a sea of fearful faces, save for the cool old geezer. The great him always knew how to make a flashy exit. Maybe Maka and Soul had some extra leftovers he could gorge on. Black Star was getting hungry again. Being awesome wasn't as easy as he made it look.

* * *

**A/N- It was so hard not to write Black*Star or something to that effect. It's kinda odd writing in a name like Black Star. But it works!** **Feedback is always appreciated, of course. I hope to write more for this franchise in the future, especially since it's so refreshing to write something new to me.**


End file.
